degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loveisfolly27/Lincoln High episode descriptions season 1
Ok,so I have writers block tbh and I can't write the first ep for today like planned sorry:/ but i do have the plots for the season written down for anyone who cares! 1. What A Girl Wants, What A Girl Needs Hanna Kincaid moves to California with her family and finds herself involved in popular girl Anya Mendez's world of intrigue. Meanwhile,her best friend Leanna back home in New York ends up in a very dangerous situation, and Jenna plots a rather nasty revenge on Kayla for"stealing"AJ from her... 2. Breaking Free Ravi learns of Anya's pregnancy. They argue over whether she should keep the baby,leading to tragedy... Meanwhile Leanna,paranoid and unstable,becomes convinced Eli and her mother are plotting to have her committed. 3.Too Many Problems Ryan is determined to hide his sexuality, and June seems like the perfect girl to pretend with. Anya handles her miscarriage in an unusual way... Kayla is suspicious of AJ's odd behavior. 4.Better Off Dead AJ's mom Jenisa is back in the picture...has she changed for the better or the worse? Dave notices a change in Heidi. Larissa thinks up the perfect plan to grab attention.. 5.I Can Do Bad All By Myself Ravi,Edward,Zoe,Spencer and Bianca sneak out to a concert,leading to revelations. June experiments with drugs. Leanna runs away from home...all the way to California. 6.Honestly Hanna,Eli and Leanna reminisce about their past. Jenna begins to worry about Edward's a reckless behavior. 7.That's Not My Name Heidi begins to suffer strange nightmares. Hanna realizes she has feelings for Ravi. Connor tries to help Kayla and Jenna. 8.Holding A Heart(trigger warning) Zoe struggles with depression and bulimia behind closed doors,and plans to kill herself in a week. Does anyone care enough to save her? Anya learns her father is suffering from a brain tumor. 9.Tears Are Not Enough Kayla begins to fear she is pregnant. Connor and Peter end up in an unusual situation. 10.Fight the Power Ryan must choose between June and Zach. Spencer tries to win over Anya,who gives him an unusual offer. Kayla inadvertently discovers Larissa's secret. 11.Purple Pills Leanna's been living on Hanna's couch for a few months,and a visit from her mother leads her back to old habits. Spencer seems to be under the impression that he and Anya are actually together. 12.And We All Fall Down Bianca makes a huge mistake with Tomas the night of the winter dance. Hanna debates whether or not to have sex with Ravi. In the second act a gun goes off in the middle of the dance,leading to a panic.. 13.Monster Under The Bed Lincoln's a war zone as everyone's trying to figure out who's responsible for the gun. 14.Russian Roulette Eli comes to visit,but doesn't seem to understand the fact that Hanna has a boyfriend.... Jenna acts up as a result of the"shooting",her parents' divorce,memories of her sister's murder...everything really. 15.Under the Umbrella Tree Jenna unravels Edward's secret...and no,it's not that he's a vampire. The girl Leanna really loves appears to be straight,so why not go for the next best thing...Zoe. 16.Ray of Light Ravi becomes attracted to Kayla...or is it because she's having a baby? Hanna doesn't understand what happened with Eli..all she knows is that it hurt and she didn't want it. 17. Love Takes Control Leanna and Zoe continue to develop a romantic connection. Anya continues her fall from grace. 18.Getting By Bianca and Tomas decide to try a relationship. Heidi makes an odd new friend. 19.Jesus, Etc Jenna can't shake the feeling she's being watched...meanwhile Heidi decides to run away from home. 20.Hide and Seek Ravi comes down with an unusual illness,but is determined to not let it distract him from finding Heidi. Dave tries to...erm..."find a girlfriend"before he turns 16. 21.Beneath the Pavement As Leanna's feelings for Hanna are revealed,Hanna learns something startling about herself. Anya might uncover Larissa's lies when she becomes closer to David. 22.The World I Live In Jenna confronts her stalker,leading to disaster...Leanna and Hanna are forced to face their feelings for one another at the spring dance. Kayla goes into labor. Thoughts?:3 Category:Blog posts